A day in the life of the 27th Maou
by sweetsally
Summary: I really have NO idea what to write here so find out what's the story about by reading it first. A short, comfy type of fic with no real plot and mostly ConYuu and a little KenRam. My first attempt in this type of mushyness so you have been warned.


**A day in the life of the 27****th**** Maou.**

**By sweetsally**

**Author's Note**: Before you read this, let's get some things clear… this is my first Fanfic in Kyou Kara Maou and second one overall. So do cut me some slack. Criticisms are welcome as long as they are reasonable and not about the pairing. This is a through and through ConYuu fic and I want no criticisms about it.

I dedicate this one to **Belovedalexi** who encouraged me to write this. As a tribute to her, this one is a ConYuu. Next one is going to be a YuuRam.

* * *

**The story now…**

" You wimp, did you bring that camera thing you promised? I want it now!" Wolfram demanded as he shook the recently arrived maou, Yuuri Shibuya.

"I am sorry, Wolfram, I completely forgot to bring it here. I did buy one but-"

"You cheating wimp! How dare you forget?"

"Wolfram, that's enough now. His Majesty is sopping wet and he might catch a cold if he stays like that for more time. You can demand an explanation from him later if you want." Conrad further added giving Yuuri one of his brilliant reassuring smile.

"Conrad-" Now, Yuuri felt really depressed. Even though Wolfram and he had long since split up, Wolfram still eerily reminded him of the jealous fiancé he had before the split. Now, Wolfram won't talk to him for at least a week. Even though Wolfram wasn't his fiancé now, they were still very good friends. Yuuri sighed. Now he was really depressed.

"Your Majesty?"

"Stop calling me that, Conrad. At least you should remember your own lover's name!"

_My lover_. About a month after Yuuri broke up with Wolfram, Conrad had asked him out in quite a romantic style. Before he could muse about it any further-

"Now, you were going to explain this to me, weren't you? So do it now or else-" Wolfram brought up a fireball as he said that.

"Wolfram-"

"Your Majestyyyyyy, I brought you and His Excellency some towels. Welcome Back!" It was a relief for Yuuri to see Gunter running towards him carrying some towels and sobbing like a schoolgirl. Handing Yuuri and Murata the towel, Gunter gave him one of his suffocating hugs as usual. Wolfram just extinguished his fireball and muttering something about 'always a skirt-chaser' and 'moronic wimp', he turned his back on Yuuri and stalked towards the castle.

Yuuri had almost forgotten that even though they were no longer engaged, he still lost no chance of calling Yuuri a wimp and a cheater even though all Yuuri did was to smile and wave at someone.

_Still, it's not so bad_, Yuuri smiled at Conrad who was now busy wiping his black hair dry. Then, linking his arm to Conrad's, they went together inside the castle so that Yuuri can change and have a late lunch.

" Conrad, can we go to that spot tomorrow? I don't think I'll survive Wolfram ignoring me for an entire week without any distractions" Yuuri whispered to Conrad when they finally went to bed.

"Calm down Yuuri, I am sure he would probably be his normal self tomorrow." Conrad whispered in his ear comfortingly.

Yuuri smiled faintly. "You know how much disappointed he is for not getting it. He wanted it ever since I mentioned it to him about him months ago. By his standards, I think he was quite patient. And it may be months before I go back to earth again. But still, thank you for the reassurance." Yuuri sounded quite worn-out and tired while he snuggled into Conrad's arms for the night.

Conrad sighed and as he was ready to go to sleep himself, the room's door blasted open and Wolfram came running through them, a camera in one hand and dragging a stunned Murata with other.

"Whatsthematter!?" Yuuri asked groggily.

"Wimp, why didn't you tell me that this louse has the camera thing?" Wolfram demanded as he started shaking poor wise man.

"Wolfram, please stop shaking me!" the said-louse (also known as Ken Murata) pleaded.

"I saw that Shibuya had forgotten, so I brought it instead. You just didn't give me a chance to tell you about it." he added meekly.

"Alright then! Wolfram got his camera and so everything is alright. So go to bed now and we shall test the camera in the morning." Yuuri said while smiling weakly and pleading with his handsome knight to do something.

"Wolfram, you heard Heika so go to bed now." Conrad said calmly, apparently unruffled by Wolfram's temper tantrums.

"Okay then wimp, I want you to show me how to use it tomorrow so don't you dare be gone anywhere." Wolfram said, casting a suspicious glance at Conrad, with whom Yuuri had taken to sneaking out of castle at the first opportunity.

"I can show you." Murata said, eager to be in the blonde's good books again. "That is, if you are willing to continue what we were doing before we had this argument?" he added with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"O-Of course" Wolfram stuttered, his face turning a deep red colour. "We shall go now. Goodnight, wimp and Weller-kyo" he added, nodding to Conrad.

"Goodnight then" Murata said before getting dragged away to yet another passionate kissing session.

"Yuuri, are you feeling sleepy now?"

"-- "

"Heika?"

"Don't call me that! When Wolfram came like that, I was shocked almost out of my skin. But now I feel as if I might…just…doze off." Yuuri gave a huge yawn at the end of the sentence.

Conrad gave Yuuri a little goodnight kiss and murmured, "Goodnight, my Heika."

"It's Yuuri and goodnight to you too." Yuuri gave him one of those adorable sleepy-eyed looks and snuggled up once again in Conrad's warm, comforting arms  
As Conrad watched Yuuri sleep peacefully, he promised himself that he would do anything and everything to protect this innocent young boy, both in body and spirit. He decide that tomorrow he will persuade Gunter to leave Yuuri early from his studies. He wanted to take Yuuri someplace very special.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Now guys, what do you think? Should I continue this story or keep it a one-shot. It was kinda cheesy and a little OOC too but still, I suppose I never really had the time with the results coming up and college application forms filling and submitting them.

Anyways, for those who are curious, I scored 87.23 overall. I hope to write the sequel or update another chapter soon as soon as I have time to do more than breathe.


End file.
